Harry Potter The Collage Years year1
by JAMAICANBOY
Summary: CHAPTER18 is finally here. Find out what will happen to Harry and his friends in their first year of collage. Disclamier( except for a few charecters and the plot I own, zilch, nada, nothing, so go sue someone else (Complete)
1. Good Bye

Good Bye 

It was very early in the morning around 5:00. Harry Potter was really excited but kind of nervous about his first day at Logwarts University for witchcraft and wizardry. But more than anything he was happy to be getting out of his aunt and uncles house for good. He was picking up his bags and getting ready to leave when he noticed he forgot his photo album.

He picked it up and started looking at it. There were pictures of him and his friends Ron and Hermione, which brought back memories of laughter and defeating you know who. And there were some sad pictures of his parents that he never knew. He said to the picture "I'll make you proud" as a tear fell from his eye

He put the album in his bag. Took one more look at the pathetic small place his aunt and uncle called a room and closed the door. Then he walking down the stairs, opened the door and left without any saying of a goodbye to the Dursleys. He left number four private drive sayings thank God I'm getting out of this place. But he was still nervous about going to collage. 


	2. A Weird Experience

A Weird Experience

Harry went down the street to catch the bus to the train station. As he stood waiting he saw an old man drop his book and struggling to pick it up. "He told the old man take it easy I'll get it for you". "He said thank you." 

"Huh aren't you Harry Potter?" 

"Yes he said as he was bending down to pick up the book. He said oh"! 

'Well I'm not really an old man." Thwack pow. 

As Harry was knocked down and kicked twice. At that time the old man took Harry Potters money and striped of his jewelry and ran as Harry got up to fight back the man yelled Rafiaorin and throw Harry so far that he crashed through a window of an abandon ware house. Blood was all over the floor and all around him he said to himself "where the hell is Hermione when you need her?" 

He then remember a spell that she taught him during graduation. He yelled Miltmoran which healed all of his wounds. But as he got up to go a little girl was standing right there in front of him.

"Where do you think your going, the little girl said."

"Excuse me I'm really late so you really need to move and what you 

doing in an abandon ware house anyway?, Harry said"

"I live here, she said" 

"Here??????, Harry said"

"Yes I live here do you got beef because no way you break into my house, break the window and start discing me O.K. oh and by the what the hell was that little tingle think that made you heal so fast, she asked"

"It was nothing Harry said"

"O.K. so if it ain't nothing tell me what it is, she said"

"How old are you Harry said" 

"Old enough the girl said with even more attitude."

"Alright little girl if you have such a big mouth then what's your name?"

"My name is Lanequa you have a problem with that."

"No of course not Harry said"

Bam Bam they heard a noise it was gun shots. Harry had turned around when he heard the noise. When he looked back the girl was laying on the floor with blood all over shirt. Harry turned blue and was real scared.

Then bam bam bam again three more gunshots were fired. Just as one was about to hit Harry he woke up. This was all just a dream. 

A/N what do you think please review and this is my first fan fic but say what you think


	3. Late But Lucky

Late But Lucky 

Harry woke up, but he felt weird. He could barley remember the dream he just had. All he could remember was the little girl getting shot. He didn't even remember what she looked liked.

His head was in such agony, from the crash through the window. It all seemed so real. He definitely knew that the spell he used was real so he used it on his self Miltmoran he yelled. It healed his bruises ever so quickly.

He got up from the ground looked out side his window and saw the bus coming. He looked at the door and immediately started rushing after it. The bus drove right pass him. 

"God damn, he yelled at the bus out of anger."

He looked up at the schedule it said that the next bus wouldn't be arriving until seven o clock p.m. 

" Oh my god this means it will be eleven more hours. This is total bullshite, Harry said."

He told himself I guess I'm going to have to walk to the train station because I can't wait till seven. So he picked up his bags and started to walk. He didn't know when he would get there he just knew he needed to get there fast.

About two hours after he started to walk. Harry's scar started to burn. Which was very weird because it hardly ever burns in the muggle world.

A/N(For those of you aren't fans of Harry Potter a muggle is a non magic person) 

Harry just bared with the pain and kept on walking. He saw a girl turning around he knew he had seen her before. 

As the girl around she yelled "Harry is that you?"

"Yes, he said"

"Don't you recognize me it's Hermione we have only known each other for seven years now, she said?" 

"Of course I recognized you and you did a lot of growing this summer, Harry said" 

"Why thank you, Hermione said"

"In Harry's mind he was saying I don't think she knew I was talking about how big her upper chest area got and wow baby got more back."

"So why are you walking? , She asked"

"Well I was late for my bus and the next one won't be here till seven, he said."

"Well Harry you can ride to Logwarts in my car with me."

"I can, he said"

"Harry we have been friends so long you're kind of like my brother and so is Ron, she said"

Harry in his mind was saying oh she thinks of me as her brother I guess I better not try anything.

Harry and Hermione got into the car. It was very warm. But Harry was just grateful he didn't have to walk.

"Fastened your seatbelts, she told him"

"Mione you said I'm like your brother right"

"yes I said that, she said" 

"Then why are you acting like my mother and telling me to save my seat belt."

"Oh shut the fuck up Harry, Hermione said." 

A/N what did you think read and review be honest but of course I like good reviews better.


	4. A Long And Interesting Drive

A Long And Interesting Drive

  


It was very early in the morning. Hermione neck was hurting from sleeping in her car last night. While Harry was in pain but it didn't bother him because he has slept on worst at his at his aunt's and uncles house.

" Good morning Hermione. How are you?"

" Good morning, and alright except for sleeping in my car, at least I wasn't by myself"

" Mione I noticed that we're not anywhere near the train station," he said.

" Oh Harry are you crazy!! I'm driving to the school you didn't think I was going to just leave my car somewhere, did you?"

" But I thought the gate to the wizard world was blocked up with charms, enchantments and magical stuff. "

" Harry are you forgetting who the valedictorian at Hogwarts was?"

" How could I you wouldn't shut up about it. "

" Enough about charms are you as hungry as I am?," Hermione said." 

" Not really my aunt and uncle would normally give me less, I wouldn't have survived if you didn't teach me how to conjure up food."

Hermione turned on the gas and put the key into the ignition and then started to drive. She felt a little cold so she closed her window. She looked over at Harry she had a crush on him but was so afraid to tell him. He gave her little butterflies in her stomach. But she felt as if this wasn't a regular crush very different than one she had on Lockhart, A/N( For those of you who don't know Lockhart is famous wizard author who was a phony and taught second year defense against the dark arts class at Hogwarts) but as if this was true love.

About two miles later they arrived at a diner. It was very broke down, it was in the country, far different from the big city of London which they were used to. It was very hot and smelly. They walked over to a table, they sat down and the waiter came over.

" Is there anything that I can get for you?" The waiter asked.

" Just two menus thank you", Hermione said. 

" I will be right back in a minute ".

A/N (I am thinking about changing the rating of the story to R read the end of this chapter and give me your opinion)

" Ah Harry where are you planing to stay at Logwarts?" Hermione said.

" I am to going ask Ron if he wants to move in with me in the two bedroom apartment the dorm is giving me to play quidditch for them in the collegian league, and where are you planing to stay?" 

" Do I never not have a plan, I am going to move into a dorm room with Lavender"

" Here are your menus ", the waiter said

Harry and Hermione scan the menus. There was very little to choose from. Just the basics you know eggs, bacon.

" I'll have the fried eggs with the buttered toast, thank you", Hermione said.

" I'll have the same", Harry said.

" One moment", the waiter said.

" Um Harry have you thought about what happened last year?"

" You mean me defeating Voldemort for good "

" Harry you know I wish you wouldn't say his out loud but yes"

" Yes I do but what good is it to me. It doesn't change the fact that both of my parents are dead and I don't remember a damn thing about them"

" I know what you mean if I ever lost any of my parents I don't know what I'd ever do "

" God knows that I would make Voldermort live if there was a sure fire to bring my parents back even just for one moment"

This was a very difficult conversation for Harry. It left him feeling kind of sad and empty inside. He felt no Hermione didn't know how he felt not unless she ever lost both of her parents. This was all interrupted when the waiter came to the table.

" Here are your meals, that will be $8 pounds"

"wait a minute, here it is eight pounds in exact."

Harry and Hermione were so hungry that they didn't even talk to each other for the whole meal. In fact they both had two orders of bacon after what they originally ordered. They felt real stuffed after they finished eating.

" That was very delicious", Harry said.

"You said it let's hit the road", Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione got into the car. By night fall they were soon near the school. Hermione had began to look at Harry. Harry had began to look at Hermione. Then all of a sudden with out any warning Harry and Hermione went into a very deep and passionate kiss. Then they both let go of each other.

" I'm sorry", they both said at the same time.

" It's okay", they both said at the same time.

" Want to know the truth", Harry said.

" Sure ", Hermione said. 

" I've like you since second year at Hogwarts ", Harry said.

" Really so have I, I mean I've always like you but around second year I don't know I just was physical attracted to you", Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione went into a even deeper and passionate kiss. Hermione unbuttoned Harry shirt. Then Harry ripped off Hermione blouse and bra. And they started to have sex right then and there.

A/N that's it for chapter four tell me what you think stay tuned for chapter five. And remember tell me if I should change the rating to R


	5. A Even Longer And Interesting Drive

A Even Longer And Interesting Drive.

  


It was a very hot morning. Hermione had just gotten up. She was bare naked from what she and Harry did last night. Immediately she took out her wand went and duck down in the car and change her close. It was one of the few spells Hermione knew without using a wand.

When she got up she couldn't help, looking at Harry. He was just laying down on the backseat naked. She also couldn't help but wonder about what had happened last night. She didn't regret what she did. But she was wondering if last night was a one night stand or if it meant they were going out. 

Harry had just woken up. He looked up at Hermione. He felt scared, he was wondering the same thing, was last night a one night stand or does this mean they were going out . 

" Good morning Hermione", finally he said.

" Good morning Harry", she replied.

There was a long silence. They both looked at each other. They were both waiting for each other to say something. 

" Do you want to go out with me"?, they both said at the same time very quickly.

" Yes", they both rapidly answered. 

" So this means we're going out", Hermione said

" Yea I guess it does", Harry answered.

" Thank god, I mean I always wanted to go out with you but was kind of scared to ask I mean even after what happened last night I was still kind of scared", Hermione said.

" Hermione", Harry said interrupting.

" Yes", she answered.

" Shut up and kiss me", he said.

Harry and Hermione went into a very deep and passionate kiss. Harry had started to zip down the back of Hermione's dress, when she just pushed him off.

" Harry I know how much you want to and I want to do it to but we must be at Logwarts for class registration tonight", she said.

" Okay". Harry said. 

A/N( before I forget to ask. Tell me in the review if I should change the rating to R)

Harry bent down in Hermione's car. He knew Hermione had begin learning how to use no wand magic and asked her if she knew a spell to conjure up close. She said yes and chanted the spell she used on herself.

After Harry finished getting dress. He moved up to the front seat where Hermione was driving. He still couldn't help but look at her.

" Mione where are we going to go to get something to eat", he said.

" We have no time for that, If we're going to make it to Logwarts on time Chennellion", she yell which filled the back of the car with food. 

They both grabbed a sandwich from the back. Hermione looked in her rearview mirror. There was someone who was behind them who has been behind hem for the past mile.

" Harry, isn't it a little strange that, that same man has been following us for the last mile", she said.

" It's probably just someone just going the same way", He said.

"The same way, where going to a collage for witchcraft and wizardry", she said.

"Well maybe he's just going some of the way that we're going", he told her.

" well let's see right now if he will follow us".

Hermione went racing down the highway. She was going so fast she almost hit another car. One lady even told her to slow down you dumb ho. Hermione had decided to try out a short cut to the magical entrance to the school.

" Slow down Hermione we probably lost him by now", Harry said.

" Are you sure", she said.

" I'm positive", Harry told her.

Hermione wasn't sure wether he was or wasn't behind her. She looked deeply in the rearview mirror. She still saw that same car behind her.

Hermione exited right off the highway. A/N( I don't know if there are any highways in England and if they are do they have a different name) She looked in the rare view mirror he was still there following them.

" Mione I guess you were right he is chasing us" "Hurry! He's gaining on us", Harry said.

Hermione took a turn. Followed by a another very close turn. Both Harry and Hermione looked in their rearview mirrors. He wasn't there anymore. Harry and Hermione looked up in the front of the car.

" Oh shite he's right in front of us", Harry said.

" Not for long, hang on very tight and make your seatbelt is buckled", Hermione said.

Hermione took another turn. Then she saw a bridge. She took the wand from her bag and gave it a wave. And just about when they were about to go over the bridge. The major gap sealed.

" Stop right there you dawm kids", the man behind them said. 

" Hurry Mione hurry!!!!!! ", Harry said.

" Just hold on Harry", she told him.

" I said stop", the man who was chasing them yelled.

Hermione continued to drive at a very rapid place. She could see the man gaining on her. She took a turn that was heading into a dead end.

" Mione we're heading into a dead end", Harry said.

" Harry I know, That wall is an entrance to the witches realm. More specifically the area where logwarts is located. See that book in the back?"

" Yes'

" Turn to page five and you'll see the spell to open up the entrance", Hermione said.

Harry looked in the back of Hermione's car. He saw the book that she was talking about. He turned to page five . He found the spell.

" Cedricporian!!!" he yelled.

The entrance opened. Harry and Hermione car went right into it. They turned around to look. The entrance had sealed.

" huh", they both said very calmly and out of relief"

" Hermione how comes the entrance just sealed up like that", Harry asked.

" Because one of the enchantments that was put on that wall is it can only let through one thing every twenty minutes and only with a spell", she said.

" But it took in more than one thing this time", he said.

" Well it did take in one thing, the car", he said.

" Mione what time does the registration start", he asked.

"At ten"

" Well it's already nine fifty eight", he said.

" We'll be there in a second", she said.

Hermione took a deep breath. She started to drive. They both saw a big yellow light ahead. They both looked up.

" There it is Harry Logwarts university for witchcraft and wizardry"

They both just looked up and stared at the place they'd both be attending for the next four years.

A/N Read and review be honest but remember it's my first fan fic if you have any suggestion tell me in your review or email it to me.

JAMAICANBOY 


	6. Registration

Registration

  


Harry and Hermione got out of the car. They started walking around and checking out the booths to sigh up for which classes you want. Then Hermione spotted Ron.

" Ron over here", Hermione said.

" Hey Harry, Hermione, I haven't seen you guys in a long time", Ron said.

" You saw us in June at graduation from Hogwarts", Harry said.

" So what you guys been up to this summer?" , Ron said.

" Well I had a summer job working for the daily prophet until my mom and dad got the chickenpox and I had to go home and take care of them", Hermione said.

" Well I just stayed inside with my wicked aunt and uncle and my fat ass cousin", Harry said.

" How do you know that your cousin has a fat ass? Let me find out Harry. Let me find out", Draco Malfoy said.

" You know Malfoy I hate eavesdroppers", Hermione said.

At that moment a dog went right pass them. 

" Hermione you are so disrespectful not saying a word to your mama as she walks right by", Malfoy said.

" You better hold me back, because it's about to get ugly in here", Hermione said.

" Hold her Ron I get first hit. Listen Draco my cousin is the fattest person I know and the fattest one I'll probably ever know. But making fun of me is one thing but when you start making fun of my women you better run as fast as you can", Harry said.

" Well first up Harry you better get the fuck out of my face. If you don't want to spend the first day at Logwarts in the school hospital".

" The school has it's own hospital and not just a nurses office?", Ron said.

" Of course, and my father built it and named the entire hospital after me", Malfoy said.

" Ron with his grades how else do you think he got into this school", Hermione said.

" Shut up mud blood ", Malfoy said to Hermione in a very cruel tone.

" That's it Miltmoran" Harry said.

Malfoy went flying into a wall. His body bounced right off. Everybody started laughing. At that moment a nurse came out of the hospital.

" Mr. Malfoy are you all right", the nurse said picking him up off the ground.

" Yes didn't anybody see how the famous Harry Potter just attack me", Malfoy said.

" Draco I saw the whole thing you were provoking him and Hermione", she said. 

" That's enough Mr. Malfoy let's get you inside". The nurse said.

" Thanks for sticking up for us. What's your name?" Hermione said.

" I am professor Santana. I teach quidditch history and I am the coach of the quidditch team here at Logwarts. So I guess I'll be seeing more of you Mr. Potter our first practice is Saturday at noon", she said. 

" I am definitely taking her class", Ron said.

" So am I", Hermione and Harry said.

" Wait a minute did back there did I hear you Harry calling Hermione your women? Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?", Ron said.

" Yes Ron we're going out", Harry said.

" Since when?" Ron said.

" Yesterday", Hermione said.

" Ron aren't you going out with Lavender?", Harry said.

" Yes but it seems she's missed her train or something came up because she isn't here yet.

" Ron have you already signed up for a dorm room?", Harry said.

" No I'm going to do that later tonight I have the money", He said.

" Well Logwarts has given me a two bedroom sweet just because I'm playing collage quidditch for them. So instead of paying for a room maybe you can share the dorm room with me", Harry said.

" Alright I can use the money and get Lavender a nice gold watch", Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent a long time selecting the classes they want.

" Since Lavender isn't here yet maybe we should sigh her up for her classes", Harry said.

Since Hermione was Lavenders friend she picked the classes Lavender would want. She was just hoping she didn't pick the wrong classes that Lavender wouldn't want.

Then Ron's cell phone started to ring he took it out of his pocket Lavenders name showed up on his phones caller i.d. A/N( I don't know if they have caller i.d. in England if you know please tell me) 

" Hi Lavender", Ron said answering the phone. 

" Ron I'm just about toto get on a train. My plane got delayed so I missed my train to Logwarts. So I was wondering if you could sigh up for my classes.", she said.

" Lavender we already did that", Ron said.

" You did!!!!!! thank you, thank you , thank youuu", Lavender said.

" Lavender you're welcome welcome welcome ", Ron said.

" Well the both fuckin fuckin fuckin annoying I swear if the both of you have a kid with each other and it had both of you in him or her oh lord ", Harry said.

" Tell Harry I heard that Ron", Lavender said.

" Lavender said she heard that Harry"

" Ron tell Lavender that I'm going to put a password on the door tell her the password is Rudolf", Hermione said.

" Tell I heard her and I'm entering the train station so I won't be able to use my cell. Goodbye and tell Harry I will get him for what he said", Lavender said.

"Harry Lavender says she will get you and Hermione she said she heard you and she had to go know because she's entering the train station and her cell phone will drop signal", Ron said.

" Attention all students Registration time is over. If you have not applied for a dorm room but will like to please come to the reference desk in Reptar hall. You may or may not get a room. I repeat you may or may not get a room", the lady over the loud speaker said. 

" Well I'm tired and registration is over so I think I'm go see my new room and go to sleep", Hermione said.

" At least you won't be moaning because your not sleeping in a bed tonight", Harry said.

" Well you didn't mind when I was moaning that night", Hermione said.

" Hold the fuck up you mean to tell me that you and Harry have only been dating for one night and you already started fucking each other", Ron said.

" Well actually we started having sex before we started going out", Harry said.

" Harry!! how could you tell him that" Hermione said very embarrassed.

" And I thought me and Lavender started early. Don't worry your secret safe with me", Ron said.

" Goodnight the both of you I'm going to bed", Hermione said leaving to go to her dorm room.

Harry and Ron just stayed a mingle with some of the other people for a few more minutes. Then they just went to there new dorm room. Where it wasn't long before they just went to bed.

A/N( That's it for chapter six what do you think read and review)


	7. The First Day At Logwarts

The First Day At Logwarts

  


Harry awoke at 6:00 in the morning, in a sweat. He had that same dream again where he was talking to the girl who ended up getting shot. But something different happened in the dream. This time he saw the body of the person who shot. But he still couldn't tell who it was because he saw no head. He got up out of bed Ron was already in the kitchen.

" Want some breakfast Harry", Ron said.

" Sure Ron I didn't know you could cook", Harry said.

" Cook who said anything about cooking I conjured up this food", Ron said.

" It figures. What did you conjure up to eat?", Harry said.

" Lobster", Ron said.

" Lobster for breakfast are you fucking crazy", Harry said.

" It's our first day in collage I thought we should celebrate with something we'd never eat at home for breakfast", Ron said.

" I'm already celebrating tonight with Hermione we're going to some french restaurant", Harry said.

" We'll me and Lavender are going to watch the football game while you know what at the Rump motel", Ron said. A/N( For those of you from the Carribean and united kingdom when I say football I mean the American football)

" Ron is that all you and Lavender ever do", Harry said.

" No sometimes we just make out", Ron said.

" You know what I told Hermione that I would me her by her dorm room this morning so I better get ready", Harry said.

" Fine more Lobster for me", Ron said.

Harry took a long shower. He couldn't not help but think about the dream that he has been having. When he was finished he went in his room to change. When he came out Ron was already gone. Harry took up his keys and then left the dorm room.

When Harry reached the second floor somebody grabbed him.

" Hermione is that you?"

" No", the voice said.

" Is it you Shirley you came back for some more of what we did last night", Harry said.

" Wait a minute who the fuck is Shirley. I'm bout to have to beat you and that bitch down", Hermione said.

" Hermione I'm only joking", Harry said laughing.

" You better be", Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione went into a deep and passionate kiss. 

" Get a room", interrupting the kiss Malfoy said.

" I thought that you would be in the school hospital today", Hermione said in a non friendly way.

" Well mud blood if I was like you or Harry I would still be there. But I'm a much stronger wizard so I heal faster", Malfoy said.

" Listen you gonna get a serious beat down if you call me that one more fuckin time", Hermione said.

" Huh!!! I can't believe Hermione said a curse. She's sure learn to stick up for herself. I guess I better watch my back. Not!!!", Malfoy said in a sarcastic manner walking away.

" I swear he bout to get a beat down", Hermione said.

" Just forget about him. And let's pick up where we left off", Harry said

(Dirrty sung by Christina Aguilera

Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimmie some room, I'm comin' through

Paid my dues, I'm in the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

Djs spinning (show your hands)

And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that....to get me off

sweatin' till my close fall off

it's explosive, speakers are thumpin'

Still jumpin', 6 in the morning

Table dancing', glasses are crashin'

No question, time for some action!

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

'Bout to erupt (so get it)

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise.....

Gonna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

it's about time for my arrival)

A/N ( the song dirrty by Christina Aguilera goes along with the following part of the story)

Harry and Hermione went into a much more deeper and passionate kiss. There was a closet right next to them. Harry opened the closet. Him and Hermione still kissing, went inside it and shut the door. Harry started to undress Hermione. Hermione started to undress Harry. Then Harry took out a condom. A/N( You can all guess what happened after that)

Twenty minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squeak the closet door made as it was opened. And there standing outside there was the dean of the school, Ms. Jackson. Harry and Hermione jumped up they were embarrassed and nervous. That dean had caught them naked and having sex in one of the dorms closets.

" What the hell are the both of you doing? If you know what's good for you I suggest that you both get dress and go to class", dean Jackson said scolding at them while twitching her nose which had boogers on them.

Hermione and Hermione was so embarrassed they had never done anything that dirty before. They shut the closet door. Then they got dressed. Hermione looked at her watch they were late for non wand magic class. They both went running until they finally got there.

" You're both late", professor Kelly said as they arrived in class.

" We're sorry", Harry and Hermione said at the same time..

" Mr. Potter I thought you should no you have lipstick all over your neck. Now take a seat the both of you", Professor Kelly said.

The class started laughing. Harry took his hand and wiped his neck.

While him and Hermione took their seat. They were so late that just five minutes later class was over.

" Class dismissed. Everyone can go except for you ms. Granger", Professor Kelly said.

" I'll wait for you outside", Harry told her.

" Did you want to see me about something Mr. Kelly", Hermione said.

" Yes Ms. Granger. I read you student records and I must say I'm very impressed", Professor Kelly said.

" Thank you", Hermione said

" You see most students I would give a zero for the day. But for you I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself ", he said.

" Thank you I'll do anything just don't give me a zero for the day", she said.

" Well you know I would really like it if you did something for me", he said closing the door in his room.

" What can I do", she said getting a little nervous.

" Well it something we can do together", he said with his hands touching her breast.

" Mr. Kelly I don't think I like what you're asking me to do", Hermione said.

" Well it's not illegal you're eighteen and no one has to know", he said, while he rubbed her breast.

"Well I'd know and I couldn't do that to Harry. And you're a sick bastard you world rapist", Hermione said as she pushed him off of her and kicked him.

Hermione ran out of the room and into the hallway.

" What's wrong Mione", Harry said.

" Nothing I just got a zero for the day.

"Well let's go get something to eat", Harry said as they walked down the hall.

A/N( That's it for chapter seven what will Hermione do about her teacher find out in next chapter read and review suggestions are welcomed)


	8. Broken

  


Broken

  


It was the middle of the afternoon. Harry was tired and bruised up from quidditch practice. Every part of his body was aching, his back, his arms, his legs. The pain was just so unbearable that Harry decided to go to the school's hospital.

He started walking with a limp down the stairs. He stop when he saw Lavender. In which he then sat down to talk to her.

" Hi Lav", Harry said.

" Hi Harry. How are you?", Lavender said,

" I'm alright except every part of my body is so bruised up", Harry said.

" I see. Where did you get all those bruises?", Lavender said.

" I got them from quidditch practice. That girl Lucy Carr may look small but she throw those blugers like she's trying to kill somebody", Harry said.

" I heard about her, that girl Angelica that lives across the hall from me say she's a super bitch", Lavender said.

" Well I have to get going bye", Lavender said.

" Bye", Harry told her.

Harry got up and continued limping down the stairs. When he came to the entrance door he opened it. Harry then went walking until he reached the hospital and went inside.

Harry first had to sign in at the desk. When the women behind the counter turned around he was shock to see who it was.

" Hermione", Harry said with a very puzzled look on his face.

" Yes Harry it's me. What the hell are you doing here", Hermione said.

" I hurt myself during quidditch practice today. And what are you doing here?", he said.

" Well I need a student job to pay for board and dorm. And plus there's food clothing", she said.

"Alright alright I get it", Harry said interrupting.

" You know I'm shock that you of all people got hurt playing quidditch you're normally untouchable", Hermione said while writing Harry the prescription.

" Well it's your fault that I was tired", he said.

" My fault, how the hell is it my fault", she said.

" You kept me up last night when I slept in your dorm room and Lavender and Ron slept in ours", he said.

" Well it wasn't all my fault you sure weren't complaining", Hermione said.

" It was hard to complain with you moaning all night", he said back to her.

" And who's fault is that", she said

" It's still your fault", Harry said.

" Well her's you prescription take to a day for the next two weeks. 

You should be back to normal. Stay off your feet. As much as I hate this you shouldn't have any sexual activity", Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Harry smiled at her. Then he went to get his prescription filled. After that Harry got tired and just went home to the dorm room took a shower and went to sleep.

Next morning***********************************************

Harry woke up he wasn't in as much pain as he was in yesterday. He look at his clock oh no he had miss magic history, advanced potions. He jump out of bed because non wand magic class was starting in two minutes.

He didn't even take a shower. He just changed his close brushed his teeth and left the room. A/N( I would never do that)

He ran down the stairs. He went into the class room. He had a headache once again since he jump out of bed.

" Mr Potter late again", professor Kelly said in a pissed off tone of voice.

" I was really sick yesterday and", Harry said.

" I don't want to hear it you've been late for the pass two weeks if you want to pass this is not a good way to do it", Professor Kelly said interrupting him.

Harry took his seat. Class just seem to go on forever and ever. Then the bell rang and very body was running out of class.

A/N ( the following conversation is between Hermione and professor Kelly. Harry has left the class room)

" Ms. Granger I'd like to see you for a second", Professor Kelly said shutting the door.

" I'm a little hot in here you think we could open up the door", Hermione said even more nervous.

" Why you're scared to be alone with me. I'm very hurt by you calling me the world rapist last week", professor Kelly said.

" I'm sorry but I meant I can't get physical with you I'm with Harry. And I don't think that my grade should be based on if I sleep with you or not", she told him.

" Well that's just to bad isn't it" he said with a big smile on his face.

" What do you mean?", she said even more scared and terrified.

" I mean this", professor Kelly said taking out a knife and cutting the strap of Hermione's dress.

Hermione became so scared. She couldn't believe what was happening.

" Listen you little bitch you're going to fuck me and fuck me now if you don't I'll kill you then you're boyfriend. Oh and you better look like you're enjoying it", professor Kelly said.

" You don't have to do this I can just leave and pretend like this never happened", Hermione said scared.

" Shut the fuck up and if you tell anyone what I'm about to do the same thing that will happen if you tell will happen and this time I'll go after you parents to", he said back to her.

Professor Kelly slapped Hermione. He then took off all of her close. And kicked while he took off his. At that moment the doorknob turned. Harry opened it. He froze the only thing he saw was his teacher fucking his girlfriend in the ass against the wall . She looked like she was enjoying it. Harry had no idea what was really going on. All he could think was how could Hermione do this to him.

A/N( That's it for chapter eight read and review what will happen will Harry find out what's really going on P.S. if I don't get at least 10 reviews for THIS chapter I won't post another chapter for at least 10 day I know it sounds demanding but I worked really hard and long on this and I'm sorry for doing this to all you people who review my story)

JAMAICANBOY 


	9. The Argument

A/N Thank you for all the reviews I started this chapter long time ago. But I didn't upload till my demands were met. 

Enough talking here's the new chapter

The Argument

Harry******************************** 

Harry was real shock. He felt kind of sick in his stomach how could Hermione do this to him. He couldn't take another minute of watching his teacher fuck his girlfriend. He turned and just ran up the stairs.

Hermione and professor Kelly*********************************

Professor Kelly push Hermione to the floor.

" Suck my dick bitch. Now.", professor Kelly said very harshly.

" Please just let me go. I won't tell anybody", Hermione said now crying.

" Listen didn't I tell you I don't give a damn what you say. But you better do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it.", he said pushing Hermione down to the floor. "And I also told you to look like you were enjoying it.", he said in an even more harsher tone.

" I'm not enjoying it I just want to go.", she said trying to stop crying..

" You looked like it a minute ago", he said.

" That's because you threaten to kill Harry.", she said bursting into a lot more tears. "And I can't pretend anymore, I just want to go.", she said.

" Well I'll be nice. I'll let you go.", he said.

" Thank you, no one has to know.", Hermione said with relief.

" Well you didn't let me finish. I'll let you go after you give me head.", he said.

" No way in hell.", she said.

" Well do you want to see Harry dead.", he said in a threatening way.

" No.", she said.

" Well then give me head god damn it", he said.

Hermione just froze she didn't want to do it, but if she didn't professor Kelly would without a doubt kill Harry. She had to do it. She tookk her head and started sucking. It lasted about five minutes when it was all over she spat on the floor.

" It wasn't that bad was it.", he said.

" I hate you now can I please go now.", she said.

" Yes but put your close on.", he said to her. " And remember if you tell anyone I'll kill Harry and tell the staff that you put a move on me.", he said with a big smirk on his face.

Hermione got dressed in a hurry. She was real shaky from being raped. But she desperately just wanted to leave quickly. She put on her close and left.

Right outside of the door Hermione started to cry. She didn't want Harry to see her like this. She knew he would go looking for professor Kelly and she didn't want him to die. So she dried up her tears took out a mirror out of her purse and looked in it.

" Well here it goes Harry must never find out about what happened Professor Kelly and Harry would end up fighting and somebody would die.", she said.

Little did Hermione know that she was in for the biggest shock of her life. She took out her key that Harry gave her for his apartment and turned the door and went in.

" Hi Harry.", Hermione said.

" Don't Hi Harry me.", he said.

" What's that suppose to mean?", she said.

" You know exactly what it means you slut.", he said.

" What did you call me?", she said.

" You heard me. Your nothing but a lying cheating slut.", Harry said crying.

" Harry why are you calling me all these mean things.", she said starting to cry.

" I saw you fucking professor Kelly when I came back to see if you were alright.", he said.

" Harry that wasn't what it looked like.", she said.

" It wasn't what it looked like it looked like you were fucking each other.", he said

Hermione started to cry even more. 

" Now your crying. Now your crying. You know what your crying just because you were caught. If you weren't, you would be here fucking me and then go back and fuck him.", he said in a harsh tone.

" You don't understand.", she said still crying.

" I think I understand the type of person you are.", Harry said still mad.

" I was raped Harry I was raped.", Hermione said crying with even more tears than she ever cried before.

" You were rape that's a low for you. First you cheat on me. Then you lie and say that professor Kelly raped you. Well Hermione you look like you were enjoying it from what I saw.", Harry said.

" I wasn't enjoying it but he told me that if I didn't look like I was enjoying it he'd kill you. And I really do love you.", Hermione said.

" Love, if you love me you wouldn't have slept with him. And if you weren't enjoying it then tell me that white stuff all over your mouth isn't sperm.", he said.

" It is he told me he wouldn't let me leave unless I gave him head.", she said.

" Hermione that's the sickest and nastiest thing you could ever say", he said.

" Harry you have to believe me I never slept with him willingly.", she said. 

" I saw you and I know that's a whole bunch of bullshite now get out.", he said.

" You have to believe me you know I'm telling the truth. You know I'd never hurt you I love you.", she said.

" Get out get out and leave the key I gave you we're through and I never want to see you again." he said.

" I do love you.", she said turning to the door.

" Well you could've fooled me", he said.

Hermione head straight for the door. She was just so depressed. She was raped, and to top it all off her boyfriend saw and thought she was doing it for real. 

A/N What did you think that's it for chapter nine thanks again to my reviewers stay tuned for chapter ten

JAMAICANBOY


	10. The Mistake

A/N I hope that it's clear that when I write someone's name followed by********* it means I changing point of views. I now most of you know but if you don't know I'm telling you know. 

The Mistakes 

Hermione************************************************ Hermione walked out of the room very sad. She felt like a dullard asshole. She even started to question Harry why didn't he believe her. She would believe him, although she didn't think professor Kelly would do to him what he did to her. She felt like a helpless little girl. She couldn't help herself she went into the girls bathroom and started to cry.

Harry*****************************************************

Harry was very mad. He couldn't even believe some of the things he said to Hermione. He didn't really mean them, but he was so angry. He felt he had a right to be angry after seeing his teaches having sex with his girlfriend. He absolutely knew he wasn't going to give her another chance and take her back. He was just to hurt. 

He even started to question his self was Hermione telling the truth? Was she really raped. He thought to himself. 

" No I know what I saw. And I saw my teacher fucking Hermione and if he really was raping her why didn't she say something.", Harry said to himself.

At that moment there was a turn of the knob.

" Hi Harry.", Ron said walking in.

" I'm fine.", Harry in a quiet and grunting way.

" You don't sound like your fine.", Ron said in a very worried way.

" Well I am.", Harry said shouting back at him.

" Aren't you suppose to be out with Hermione right about now?.", Ron said.

" Ron don't ever say that fucking sluts name again.", Harry in a very mean tone.

" Harry what did you just called Hermione.", Ron said to him in a very shocked way.

" You heard me I called her a slut.", Harry said.

" Harry why are you saying those things about Hermione?", Ron said.

" You know professor Kelly?," Harry said.

" Yes he teaches non wand magic.", Ron said.

" Well I saw him use his wand to do something with Hermione and she was liking it.", Harry said.

" Harry mione would never do something like this.", Ron said with disbelief.

" Ron I was more shock then I have been in my whole life.", Harry said.

Ron just couldn't believe it. He has known Hermione since they were eleven and she was one of his best friends in the whole world. However Harry is also one of his best friends who he has also know since he was eleven. What should he do.

" Are you sure it was Hermione that you saw Harry?", Ron said.

" I'm positive I wish it wasn't true but it is it is.", Harry said.

" Did you tell her that you saw her?", Ron said

" Yes and I never knew she could stoop so low until I heard her excuse.", Harry said.

" What did she say?", Ron said.

" She said that he raped her. Can you believe it of all the nerve she lied dead in my face", Harry said.

" You ever think she could be telling the truth Harry .", Ron said.

" That's ridiculous and can we stop talking I really just want to go to lay down now.", Harry said.

Ron just did what he came home to do. Then he just left the dorm without a word to Harry. Harry just continued to lie down and listen to music until he just went to sleep.

Hermione**************************************************

Hermione came out of the bathroom she was still crying. Right now she just wanted to be left alone.; she knew that she had to tell the dean or someone what professor Kelly did to her. However she knew that it would bring her pity looks and people would look down upon her. She also knew if she told professor Kelly would go after Harry what was she to do?

Hermione went towards the stairs. You could see her crying stains all over her blouse. That's all she did today cry. She felt like she could just die. She continued to cry as she walked near her dorm room.

" What's up mudblood?", Draco Malfoy said in a man way.

Hermione just look at him. She didn't feel like saying a word to anybody.

" What no I'm gonna beat you down if you call me that.", he said still in a very mean way.

" Just leave me alone please. I'm not in the mood to yell at you right now.", Hermione said turning towards Draco.

Draco saw that Hermione was crying. He felt kind of bad even though he's been trying to bring her, Ron, and Harry down for years. He knew he had to do something.

" I'm sorry I didn't me to.", Draco Malfoy said in a much nicer way.

" Go save your fake apology for someone else you fucking bastard.", Hermione said crying.

" I really am sorry what's wrong?", he said.

" Not that you care but Harry dumped me.", she said.

Draco looked at Hermione with a shock look.

" Well aren't you going to drop laugh get happy. Harry and I are both miserable isn't that what you always wanted. Isn't it?", Hermione said lashing out at him " Now just get out of my sight.", she said to him in a much harsher tone than before.

At that moment without a warning Draco went over pushed Hermione against the wall and started french kissing her. They kissed for about two minutes.

" I can't do this.", Hermione said pushing Draco to the floor.

" Yes you can and I think you want to.", he said getting back up.

They went back to kissing against the wall. Draco then kicked open his room door. He pushed Hermione on top of his bed and lock the door. He took of his close and she took off hers and they made love.

A/N that's it for chapter ten I know it's kind of short but I'm bust=y and tried to update for my reviewers please review

JAMAICANBOY 


	11. Accuasation

A/N Hi I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. In this chapter there are some people you never heard of. The reason why is I've started to give the members of the Logwarts quidditch team significant meaning in the story. Now enough of me talking, well I guess I'm not really talking. Just read and review the chapter

Accusation

Hermione awoke from her sleep. She looked over next to her. There he was Draco Malfoy. He was sleeping with a big smile on his face. She felt a certain abhorrence to herself. She knew what se had done.

She was just sorry for what she did. She was going to tell Draco she didn't me to do it. And that it was only because of how she and Harry had an argument and broke up. However that would be even worse because then she would have lead Draco on only for a great fall. She thought to herself was what Harry said true was she really a slut.

She got up out of the bed. Took up her close put them on and was out the door while Malfoy was still sleeping. She knew she had to do something and whatever it was it had to be very quick. 

Harry*************************************************

Bow bow Harry saw as the gunshots went right at him. He awoke immediately he has had that dream before.

" I wonder what does that god dawm dream mean?", Harry said to himself.

Harry got out of bed he had practice today. He didn't feel like going. He still could not believe what he had seen Hermione did. So the last thing he wanted to do was go to quidditch practice but he had to.

So Harry got up out of bed. Got dress and did his morning routine. The preceded out the door while taking his pills.

At quidditch practice coach Santana was not in a very good mood. She came in yelling and had a very pissed off mood on her face.

" Hello good morning. The first thing that we're going to do today is practice dogging blugers.", coach Santana said.'

" Dodging blugers dogging blugers what the hell does that have to do with playing quidditch.", Bob said.

" Listen up you I don't really want to hear a word that comes out of your dump mouth.", Coach Santana said.

" Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed.", Amanda said.

" Got out of the wrong said of the bed. More like somebody just fell out of bed.", De'Shaun said.

The whole team burst out into laughter. 

With a mad look on her face coach Santana said " What's so funny. What's so funny!!", she said now in Michael's face.

Harry just kept quiet. He could see the coach was in a very bad mood. And he didn't really want to anger her.

" Mr. Potter do you know what's so funny.", coach Santana said now walking in his direction.

" No Ms. I don't know what's so funny.", Harry said.

Professor Kelly looked at them with her hard eyes. She could see, smell the fear in each and everyone of their eyes. They were trembling at every word she said.

" Now let's get started. We're going to practice dogging blugers. De'Shaun your first and the whole team must write four hundred words on talking out in class due Monday", coach Santana said.

Hermione*********************************************

Hermione was felling so alone. She was use to being alone. Up until Hogwarts, she was alone nobody would talk to her because of how she would show off. This was not a feeling she liked she knew what she had to do.

She went racing down the halls toward the stairs. She went towards dean Miller's office and knocked. There was no answer. Hermione had began to turn away until the door opened.

" How may I help you?", he asked her.

" I came to tell you something.", she said.

" Well then just tell me can I tell you in private?", she asked.

" Sure you can. Come inside, have a seat and tell me what's been bothering you.", he said.

Hermione went inside his office. It looked like a very nice and peaceful place. It looked kind of like a women decorated it. Her observing was broken when he started to ask her some questions.

" So what did you want to tell me.", he said to her in a very friendly way.

" Um it's about professor Kelly.", she said in a petrified way.

" What about professor Kelly?", he said.

" He's my teacher and he did something to me.", she said.

" What did he do to you. Well if this is about a failing grade then I suggest you______.", he said until he was interrupted.

" HE RAPED ME", she said very loud interrupting him.

Mr. Miller drooped his donut on the floor. He could believe what he was hearing. Professor Kelly one of the most respected magic teachers in the universe a rapist.

" Ms. Granger this is a very serious accusation. This could get professor Kelly in a whole lot of trouble.", he said

" He did it and he threaten to kill me and the people who I care about if I ever told.", she said.

" Well I think we should have a talk with him", he said

" No he'll try to kill Harry.", she said.

" Nonsense I won't tell him why he here until he gets here.", he said.

Harry*****************************************************

Quidditch practice was finally over. It was a very long quidditch practice. Harry just wanted to go back to his room, his next class wasn't for another two hours. He walked out of the room until he was stopped by a girl named Lucy Carr.

" Came to bruise me up some more.", he said.

" Can't I just come over here to say hi you know from one teammate to another.", she said.

" I guess.", Harry said.

" Um so how's your girlfriend?", she asked.

" I don't have a girlfriend.", he said to her.

" Aren't you going out with Hermione?", she said.

" No we broke up.", he said.

" Well that's just more good news for me.", she said.

Harry looked at her with a certain amount of intrigued. He had never really noticed Lucy's body when her quidditch close was off and she was wearing a dress. She looked kind of foreign and exotic with just a little bit of mystery that turned Harry on.

" So how would you like to go out on a date with me?", she asked.

Harry was very unsure of what to do. He was still mad at Hermione, but he also still had feelings for her. But something in his mind said who gives a dawm about Hermione a hot girl is asking you out say yes.

" Yes, I would absolutely love to go out with you.", he said.

Harry and Lucy walked out of the stadium together hand in hand. He was going to do this, he knew this was going to piss Hermione off.

Professor Kelly and coach Santana******************************

" I'm sick and tired of all your god dawm lies it's over.", coach Kelly said walking out.

" That's okay I don't need you. I can find and get better.", professor Kelly said to her

At that moment the professor Kelly turned back on his phone. He had a message so he played it

" Professor Kelly this is dean Miller. I need to see you in my office right away.", the machine said

" I wonder what he want.", professor Kelly said.

He went walking to dean Miller's office. He had wondered what the man wanted. When he finally got there he went right in. He was shock and frighten to see Hermione sitting down in the chair.

" Professor Kelly will you please take a seat.", dean miller said.

Professor Kelly took the sit to the right of Hermione. The minute he sat down she moved her chair to the left.

" Now Professor Kelly do why are you here?", dean Miller asked

" Because you told me to.", he replied.

" Yes and that is because ms. Granger said that you raped her.

" What I did no such thing.", he said to the dean.

" you lying bastard.", Hermione said to him.

At that moment there was sirens ringing around the room. You then heard a man on the other side of the door say. "Rashad Kelly this is the magic police put you're hands up."

" You call the police without even getting my side of the story first.", professor Kelly said.

" No I don't know who called the cops.", dean Miller said.

The both of them look at Hermione she was the one that called the cops you could see it in her face.

" Yes it was me I called the cops.", Hermione said very loud.

" I don't that we were going to discuss this with professor Kelly.", dean Miller said.

" Are you crazy if we would have discuss this the minute we left he would have done something horrible.", Hermione said.

At that moment the police kick down the door. It was two very big and strong guys wearing blue. No way did professor Kelly have a chance.

" Rashad Kelly you are under arrest for rape." one of the cops said reading him the rest of his right.

So they arrested professor Kelly. He was placed in jail. Hermione had to give so many statements.. By the time she got home it was three A.M. She was beat so she went to bed.

A/N That's it for chapter eleven sorry it took so long. Please just hit the review button and review please.


	12. Jailed

Jailed

It was a very strange morning when professor Rashad Kelly awoke from his tiny cell in prison. He had gotten little if any sleep at all last night. The cots were so hard and uncomfretable. The cell smelled of shite because the police had given him a bucket as a tollet.

He also had a major headache. He could hear the birds beautiful song as they chirp. He could also feel the cold bitter London winter bridge from his cell window. And the sun was shining as if it were summer. He knew what he had done. Although he had no remorse.

"I'll just keep it cool". He would say to his self over and over in his mind. No one else knows or say anything except for me and Hermione.

" I'll just have to make sure that everybody believes me and not her". He said. " I'll have to do something. Maybe I get somebody to go through her garbage and find something that can get her locked up. Even better if I could get her to say I raped her on the witness stand she'll be here in Azkaban for purgury and that stupid friend or whatever he is to her Harry would be so sad. 

At that moment on the prison speaker it said " Breakfast is in four minutes". 

Professor Kelly just got up. He wanted to find the most perfect revenge he could put on Hermione. He just continued to thinl. " Don't worry Hermione you'll get yours and then some". He said now licking his lips. "I'll make you pay by sending you to jail and let them read you your rights the same way you had them read me my rights".

Flash Back*********************************

" Rashad Kelly you are under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to waive this right what ever you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a phone call. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court". The cop continued reading professor Kelly his right and placed him in the flying car.

Rashad Kelly looked at Hermione Granger and dean Miller. He had a very strong look on his face. He had the face of someone who didn't care, someone who wouldn't crack. That was a noght that he wil never in his mind forget.

End Of Flash Back**************************

" It is now time for breakfast". The voice on the loud speaker said as the prison celldoor open. There was a guard standing right outside of it. He was like one of those uards that guard the palace in England standing still frozen like a statue. 

The guard then move to escort professor Kelly to the cafeteria. After he got his food he looked up for a table. For the past five days he has always just joined the end of someone else's table. 

He found a seat over by thw window where theses two guys were sitting. One of them look very tall and muscular as if he could strangle the whole world. The other was short and skinny he look like such a nerd most likely he's in for black magic.

Profesor Kelly walked towards the seat. He sat down. The two guys looked at him. He looked back. He wasn't scared of them. Like how he wasn't scared of Hermione or even the other girls that he's done this two.

His breakfast tray was in front of him. There was one egg and some toast on the plate. The food looked crappy. It smelled worser thn his room which stank because of the urine and shit that was in the bucket. 

At that moment he was going to pick up his piece of toast. It was statch right from his fingers. He looked uop to see who took his toast. The guy who took it was real big and muscular, you couldn't really make him out because every inch of his body was filled with tatoos.

" Can I please have that back please"? Rashad Kelly said in a very assurtive way.

" Why should I give it back"? The other prisinor said.

" Because it's not fucking your and if you don't give it back I'll hurt you". He said. The whole cafeteria room went silent.

" What did you just say bitch"? The prisiner said now pushing him. " Listen you might think you all hard and I don't know what your in for but let me tell you one think I run this place and every single person in hereis my bitch".

" Well not me". He said now getting back in his face.

At that moment a fight broke out. The other prisiner knocked the crap out Rashad Kelly. The prison guards had to come to brake it up. Professor Kelly blood was all over the floor in the cafeteria a prison guard finally said. " Rashad Kelly and Daniel Bruster you both have two day of lock down. Rashad kelly you will first be given medical attention the it straight to lock down".

Rashad Kelly as promised was first taken to the medical room. He was given some stitches. Then he was to go directly to lock down. He still didn't give a dawm.

When he reached lock down he was thrown in there. It was so silent you cold hear a pin drop. The only think that you might have heard was the banging on the next stone built wall next to his.

At that moment the prison guard came in. " Rashad Kelly you have a visitor. I will send her in, in a few minutes". 

Who could this be he thought. Who would com to visit me. No one has come in since I got here. A few minutes later a women came in. She was kind of skinny, not really good looking. In fact she wasn't good looking at all.

" Hi Lisa–". 

" Don't say a word. I never believe it but I guess it's true. How could you do something like that rape one of your students".

" I can explain–."

" I said don't day a word. Not until I'm finished talking anyway. I'm here pregnant with your child and your going around raping other women". 

" It's not true just let me explain."

" Explain explain!!!!!!!". She reach inside the bars and smacked him dead in the face. " You disgust me and I never ever as long as I live want to see you again". She said as she walked out in a very cold way. As she walked you could see how coach Santanna was mad. The rwed was in her. She couldn't believe what she had seen,

" Lisa wait. Lisa I can explain it isn't true". He yelled hoping that she would come back. However in the back of his mind he knew it was true. He knew what he had done. He wasn't soory for what he had done. He was only sorry that he had been caught. " I don't need you". He said underneath his breath. " I'll get you. I'll make you scream. I'll make sure you get what you deserve Ms. Hermione Granger". He said still underneath his breath plotting his revenge.

The next two days went by ever so slow. He was locked up in total solitude he was alone. Someone would bring him his food. At the end of his solitude he was back in his cell. The only difference was he had a cell mate. Can you guess who was his cell mate David Bruster.

"Hi bitch".

" Oh Crap you".

" Yea it's me and I'm going to make your life a living hell".

" Like you can bitch".

He smacked him. " Listen up you don't know who you're fucking dealing with. As long as you're here in this jail you're my bitch. He knocked professor Kelly to the ground and raped him. That was the end of it Professor Kelly jailed.

A/N That's it for chapter twelve I'm finally. I didn''t describe the rape because I hate fucking slash. I just put it in to shows how he got torment in jail. If this were true I wouldn't feel sorry for him because I believe what goes around comes around. So please just hit the review button and tell me what you think. I'll have a new chapter posted soon bye

JAMAICANBOY


	13. Jealous

Jealous

  


Harry awoke one Saturday morning to a very loud sound. It was coming from the wall behind him. He has gotten used to it by know his neighbor and also teammate Pablo was always throwing such crazy parties till nine in the morning.

He sat up a little in bed. Ron was already gone. He and Lavender had gone up into the mountains to do some hiking. He was still kind of upset about what had happened with Hermione. He kind of liked his quidditch teammate Lucy. 

It was that instant when the telephone began to ring. He didn't want to pick it up. So he would just let it ring. After a while it still wouldn't stop ringing so Harry just gave in and answered it.

" !Hello good morning! Who am I speaking to"? Harry said in a very monotonous tone. 

" Harry it's me Lucy. I wanted to kind of ask you something".

Harry was very shocked by who was on the phone. What could she want to ask him? What could it be he was saying at the time over and over in his head. " What did you want to ask me"? He finally said after moments of silence.

" I wanted to ask you if you would maybe be interested in having a drink with me at the bar just near here"? Lucy said kind of shy.

There was another major silence. Harry didn't know what to say. Yes he likes this girl but what if she hurts him like Hermione did. " Yes I'll go have a drink with you. What time do you want to meet me there"? He was still unsure of his answer but he couldn't take it back.

Hermione*********************************************

It was around ten in the morning when the door bell rang in Hermione's room. She was feeling kind of jumpy and vulnerable. And who could blame her after she just put the man who raped her in jail. And Harry was still not speaking to her. If only she could just find some way to show him what really happened. Plus she was having so many regrets about what she had done with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione finally answered the bell after walking to the door. When she opened it sh was shocked by who it was. It was Draco Malfoy.

" Hi Malfoy". She said in a very non enthusiastic way.

" So we made love and you haven't spoken to me since". Malfoy said in kind of a mad way. " Listen Granger I'm not looking for any kind of commitment or anything but you should at least have called me". He said now showing his anger.

" Malfoy I'm sorry but that night we had together was a mistake and I feel horrible and like a whore for leading you on like that". Hermione said in a very honest way.

" Granger you're not a whore if you want to see some whores go down to Diagon Alley". He said now laughing along with her. He then move closer to her to kiss her.

Hermione backed off a little. " Listen Malfoy I like you but just not in that way". She said looking kind of sorry. " Maybe we could be friends". She said in a sweet kind of way.

Malfoy pause for a minute to think about what he was going to say. " Listen before I thought you were nothing but Potter's bitchy little friend but now that I've gotten to know you I see that you're alright". He said to her in a very nice way.

" Well Granger just as a friend maybe you'd like to get a drink with me at the bar". Malfoy said in an unsure manner.

" Well I don't have anything else to do right now so why not". Hermione said in a kind of hopeful way. She picked up her coat and she and Draco left the room in unison.

Harry******************************************************

Harry walked into the bar. He looked across the room at an attempt to find Lucy. She was no where in sight he was just about to leave. He then felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Lucy was standing there.

" Hi Harry". She said to him.

" Hi Lucy". Harry looked around he spotted a seat. "I see a seat over there do you want to sit down"? Harry said to her. He and her then walked over to the seat. Harry pulled out her chair to show what a gentleman he was. She then sat down in the chair.

" So how your body"? Lucy sad to him.

Harry looked straight at her face. He was so shocked at what she had just said. For a wile he couldn't speak. " What did you just say"? Harry asked her.

" I mean how is your body didn't you hurt it during quidditch practice last month". She said as the bartender was coming over to the table.

" Yes I did. It's feeling much better thank you". Harry said to her in relief.

" What drink do you both want"? The waiter said.

" I'll have a martini dry please". Lucy said.

" Well I'll have a double scotch light on the rocks with one olive". Harry said.

" I'll be back in a moment the waiter said". As he vacated the area.

" So harry we make a pretty good quidditch team and you know how Logwarts is very physical. Well I was thinking maybe we could get physical in another way if you get what I mean". Lucy said to him batting her eyes.

Harry was once again was very shock. " Lucy I really like you but based on a past relationship I think we should take it slow". Harry said to her.

At that instance Harry looked up. His eyes immediately made contact with Hermione and Malfoy as they entered the room. She looked straight ahead and saw Harry sitting with Lucy. He noticed that she was looking at him and Lucy and something just came over him that made him without any warning get into a total lip lock with Lucy.

Hermione just looked away. She took Draco grabbed him and got into a total lip lock with him. Harry's kiss with Lucy stooped in about half a minute. When he looked up he saw Hermione still kissing Draco. In an instant Harry grabbed back Lucy and took her back in a lip lock

Lucy then pushed him off of her and turned around. " What do you think you're doing I like you Harry but I'm not going to be some replacement just because you broke up with Hermione". Lucy said very assertively. 

" I'm sorry Lucy. You're not some replacement. I really do like you". Harry said.

At that moment the waiter came over with their drinks. " That will be forty sickels".

Harry went into his pockets and was about to take out the money. Then Lucy pushed his hands away. " I invited you here so I'm paying and I won't take no for an answer". Harry put his hands back into his pockets. So Lucy payed for the drink. Harry still couldn't stop looking at Hermione who was no out of a lip lock and sitting with Draco.

Then Lucy's cell phone vibrated. She was going to answer itr but she had missed her call so she checked her voice mail to see if a message was left. " Lucy it's me professor Santanna I'm calling an emergency quidditch practice report to the stadium as soon as you get this message".

" We have to go there's an emergency quidditch practice we must go now". She said.

They both picked up everything and began walking to the exit. As Harry walked out he looked at Hermione laughing with Malfoy. That made him a little mad. Hermione was looking at Harry too but it wasn't so obvious. She had gotten pretty good at looking at things through the corner of her eye. Harry finally just exited the bar.

Professor Kelly in prison**********************************

" Good afternoon Rashad Kelly". The cop said as he brought him into the room. " I have some great news".

" What is it? Have the cops found out the charges are bogus"?

" No you're still being charged but you're bail has been posted". 

Professor Kelly face lit up when he heard those words. Now was his time to get back Hermione. He said in his mind the bitch's time has come.

A/N That's it for chapter thirteen. I can't believe I've written thirteen chapters. Please hit the review button. And I'll try to post chapter fourteen soon. I promise you'll be totally shock. I am also aware that there hasn't been much Ron in the story. Ron will be in it a little later and Lavender to but up to now I haven't had much thought about him. However I'm thinking about Ron having a bigger part in year two of this series. 

I also wasn't sure what to name the chapter so I just gave it the name jealous because Harry and Hermione were both jealous. But if I think of a better name I will change it 


	14. Betrayal

Betrayal

  


It was the middle of the afternoon when Lucy Carr arrived in her 

dorm room. She had just returned from her lunch date with Harry. (Not 

the date from chapter thirteen). It was raining outside so she hung up 

her close in the bathroom. A little while later the phone rang.

She went over to it to pick it up. She hesitated before she answered the phone. " Hello !good morning! How may I help you". She said in a very happy tone.

" Cut the crap Lucy it's me". The voice on the phone said.

" Uncle Rashad I see you got the bail that I sent for you". She said now changing her tone.

"Yes and thank you but now you know what we have to do right"

" Aren't you going to tell me anyway". She said now going over to her couch to sit down.

" Don't be a smart aleck". He said as he was putting her back in her place. " You know you have to get Potter and steal hm away from Hermione right".

" Yes I know that you've been telling me that ever since the year began".

" Well you know you better get him last year in his final year at Hogwarts he killed your father". He said this very dry he knew just saying that would make his niece nervous. " Well we mustn't change our focus. But know we have to get Hermione the bitch got me in so much trouble that I want to see her watch her soul mate Harry die nice and slow". He said getting a little too angry and wild up.

" You know you can count on me uncle Rashad . You now I would never let you down". She said in a way that calm him down. " He'll pay for what he did to my father". She said in a now very determaned tone. " I meant to ask you why did you rape Granger"?

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I know a witch that can see the future. She says that Harry and Hermione are to have a child together in the future and the child born to them shall be the most powerful witch or wizard".

" So what good does that do to rape Hermione is not lie you're stopping her from having a child with Harry or something".

" That is where you are wrong my little niece. I read in the underground witches and wizards textbook that there is a drink that if a man drinks it he can prevent the next women who he's sleeping with from having babies. And I wasn't going to rape but she refused to sleep with me so I did what I had to do".

" I understand what you did but why did you do it so quick it doesn't seem like neither one of them wanted to have a baby in the near future".

" Yes but have you heard some of the rumors about them. I'll tell you some of them were kinky!. And plus a bonus came out of it Harry saw and thought his girlfriend was cheating on him". He said now getting a satisfied look on his face.

" That's true but a major minus came out of it you're now being charge with rape and that is not a simple thing to fix". She said now in a worried tone.

" Luc you don't worry about that I'll find some way to make the cops believe those charges were foolish. You just stick to what you have to do and we'll be fine. I can't wait to kill Potter slowly and torture Hermione at the same time it's obvious she still loves him".

" I guess you're right".

" Of course I'm right. But what I called you for was grandfather wants us to meet him at his place at five to review our strategy". 

" Alright I'll be there at five sharp any thing else you need to tell me".

" No just don't be late you know how you're grandfather gets when people are late. !Bye!".

" I won't see you later". She said as she hung up the phone and got up off the couch. She went over towards the desk look at the clock it was only four o clock. She thought to herself since it was only four and her grandfather's house is only twenty minutes away she'd give Harry a call.

She went back over to the phone and picked up the receiver she then dialed his dorm room number. She was surprise to her who answered the phone, 

" Hello". The voice on the phone said.

She was real shocked to here Ron Weasley answered the phone. She didn't no what to say she quickly remembered a spell to change her voice she decided to change her voice to Hermione's voice. " Hi Ron how you doing". She said to him a not even a little nervousness. In fact her lack of nervousness only showed her experience.

"Hi Hermione it has been a long time since I have heard from you how's everything"? He said unaware who he was really talking too.

She was wondering what to say know. She figured she would play with his head a little. " I'm feeling kind of lonely over here Ron. Harry hasn't talked to me ever since you know". 

" I Know Mione I can't believe what he said you did. I know you would never hurt Harry like that. But he says he saw it so will you tell me the truth either way I promise I won't get mad.

Lucy was just about to say something. She then thought this was the perfect way to make a whole lot of people hate Hermione. " Yes Ron I did I didn't mean too but I did". She knew saying that would shock Ron.

" So Harry was telling the truth. Hermione how could you"? You could hear the tone rising in his voice.

" You promised you wouldn't get mad". She said now with a big smile on her face. However she you she sounded rather sad. " Since Harry dumped me I've been thinking about who I really love and guess what Ron it's you". She said now in a flirtatious tone. 

Ron stood there paused for a minute. He absolutely could not believe what he was hearing. " Hermione what are you doing. You know that I'm with Lavender".

" So who cares she would never have to know. I don't want marriage. I just want me and you in the bed fucking. We would only have to do it every day and besides what are you doing with such a stupid bitch you deserve better than that. We wouldn't even have to do it in a bed I'm find with counters, cars, anything". By the look on her face you could see that she was pleased.

Ron was now fulled with rage. " Listen Hermione I don't know what has gotten into you but I don't like it. And what gives you the right to talk to Lavender like that. Now I'm going to say good bye and we're not friends anymore". Ron said yelling. He then hung up the phone.

She hung up the phone and then too herself said "Stupid idiot". She was smiling she knew what she had just done and she knew this would make everything more complicated and wrong for Harry and his friends. 

She decided to take a nap. When she got up she looked at her clock. "Four fifty eight. !Oh shit!". She said she still heard Hermione's voice. She changed back to her voice. Now as she looked at the clock it read four fifty nine. She decided to use flou powder so she could get there on time. So she went by her fireplace said her location and before she knew it she was in her grandfathers house.

" Hi grandpa how are you feeling"? She asked her grandfather in a very considerate way.

" How am I doing"? The old man said with his face getting red. " Where were you and your uncle when I needed you. I had to fake bending down and hit that tough little punk Harry Potter". A/N( If you don't remember this go back to chapter two) 

" Het grandpa I'm doing my part. I'm making Harry fall for me. I also a little while ago made that stupid Ron Weasley hate Hermione even more". 

" Alright I can see that you're doing you're part but what about you're old uncle over here. Aren't you being charged for the rape of Hermione Granger"?

" Yes but I got that under control. In fact if my niece would've alerted me when she was going to do I could've stayed at her place and record what se said on a tape recorder and use that in court". 

" What did you just say? You're sicker than the rest of us". He said slapping his son in the back of his head. " I told you not to worry about Hermione just to kill that stupid Potter. And another thing didn't you get another women pregnant".

" Father yes you're going to have a grandchild and it wasn't rape. And I rape Hermione so that I could stop the her and Harry from having a chid together in the future. As far as I'm concern I should have killed her. You know that our family are the heirs to Slytherin and you know Slyderins hate mud bloods."

" I haven't forgotten but we don't need to make anyone suspicious. My son, your brother, your father". He said looking at Rashad and Lucy. " Wanted to do the world a favor by making the world dark. And that stupid James and Lillian Potter tried to ruin it. But later they're stupid son killed him for good. We have to do this for Tom. We have t make them know the Riddles are a force to be reckoned with". He said t them in a speech type of tone.

" Yeah I'm going to make that dumb Potter fall in love with me then I want to kill him my self. He made us all have to change our last names. Me to Carr. Yours to Kelly. And you grandpa to Philipps. Let's take him and bring him shame the way he bought our family to shame. And I know on that day my father will ne looking down on us". She said getting angry and emotional. 

After that they went on and started to review their strategy. It was a very strategy. It was only a matter of time before it would be harry's time to go up against Voldemorts family.

Hermione***********************************************

It was around six when Hermione Granger's doorbell rang. Sge got up to go and get it. When she opened it she saw her lawyer. He looked as if he had some bad news.

" Charles what are you doing here? The trial isn't for another two weeks." Hermione Granger said looking a little worried.

" I have some bad news". He said

"What is it"? 

" Mr. Kelly has been released from prison on bail".

Hermione just stood there for a second. She couldn't believe what she heard. " I thought the bail was ten million sickels". She said in a now very scared tone.

" It was but somehow somebody came up with the bail". As he said this he saw Hermione go to her chair. " I just thought that I should tell you. I'm going down to the court house to see if I can persuade them to revoke his bail". As he said that he left. 

Hermione just sat down in he chair. She then heard the door open she saw Lavender she looked kind mad. Lavender went over and gave Hermione a big bitch slap " You're trying to steal my boyfriend. I can't believe you I thought we were friends. I'm getting out of here Lavender said packing her bags and yelling.

Hermione didn't know what this was about. She was just about to ask when lavender just ran out with two suitcases. " What's going on? What's going on? Does everyone hate me now? Who's next my family". Hermione said crying.

A/N Yes I'm glad I finished this chapter in a weekend. I named it Betrayal because now you see what Lucy is really trying to do. What going to happen with Hermione find out in the next chapter. 


	15. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Hermione was shocked at what had happened with Lavender. It played over and over in her head as she left lavender said. " You're trying to steal my boyfriend. How could? I thought we were friends". Those were the words Lavender had said before she packed and left. 

She didn't know what to do. When they were younger she was the one who all the answers. Now she was absolutely clueless. What in the world could have given Lavender such an idea was what her mind shifted to. She wanted to know desperately where Lavender got such an idea. She decided finally to go to Ron perhaps he would have the answers.

She left her room to his. You could here the winds of spring coming. As she walked through the dorm she could here the breeze knocking against the windows. It sounded kind of happy. Which was the exact opposite of what Hermione was at that moment. She used to be happy. She came into the school year happy. Now she was just bitter.

She finally reached in front of Ron's dorm room door. She knocked on it. It was sort of a slow knock where her first one was kind of dull and after that it got a little louder and louder. She heard voices but no one was answering the door. She was so determined to talk to them that she decided to use a spell " Alhomora". She said as she cased the spell to open the door. It didn't work she forget Harry had gotten a door in which magic couldn't open. That was why he had given her a key.

She continued knocking on the door until someone answered it. When the door was opened she wasn't aware and ended up hitting Ron in the head.

Ron felt Hermione's fist touch his head. " What do you want now Hermione? You became less of a bitch than you were yesterday". Ron said in deep rage. You could see the freckles o his face getting more red. And his hear not just being red was like fire.

" Ron what has gotten into you? Lavender came into the dorm yesterday screaming and yelling, smacked and worst of all accused me of trying to seduce you. I came here to ask if you had any idea of where she get such a crazy idea.

" Let me guess Hermione". He said now getting very loud. " Maybe it was yesterday and I quote you said I don't want anything except you and me in the bed fucking and who cares about that stupid bitch Lavender she's no good for you".

" I said no such thing. Lavender is one of my best friends and I would never do something like that to hurt her. Besides that I think you and Lavender belong together and I find it a little disturbing that you claim to hear me say such a thing". Hermione said now in a very loud and defensive tone.

" Hermione you did say that to me. It was yesterday over the phone it was in the afternoon you clearly said it. At first I was shocked I didn't think it was you but after what harry told me I see it is true. I don't know what happened last year you were so nice we were best friends and very cool with each other I don't know what happened to you over the course of this year but whatever it was you better solve or else you won't have any friends". He said in a very cold was. You could even see his Adams apple bulging out.

" Your lying I never said anything like that".

" You know what Hermione why don't you just shut the fuck up". Lavender said in a very lid manor. Harry and Lucy then entered the dorm room to hear what Lavender had said. " I'm sick and tired of hearing all of your bullshit. I heard about what you've been doing around school but I still kept friends with you but now I see the kind of person you really are". 

" And what kind of person am I"? She said now getting ready to cry.

" Don't get me started Hermione". Harry said now jumping into the conversation. " I was shocked like everyone else was when I caught you cheating on me. You're even trying to cover it up by filling bogus rape charges. Well I'll testify on professor Kelly's behalf although I can't stand him. You now what I realize that you don't care about nobody but your fucking self".

Those words ripped through Hermione like a thorn. She didn't know what to say. She decided to take a stab at Lucy. " So what are you doing here"?

" I don't have to answer that. I can't believe what you did to Harry. But I'm glad you did it because now he's mine". She said now as she pulled Harry closer to her and they kissed.

" She's right Hermione unlike you I know Lucy isn't going to go around and cheat on me". He said in a way that was intended to hurt her. " One thing you never answered when we were arguing how long were you cheating on me with that bastard". A sudden pause came from his mouth. He then said " you know what don't even answer that because I don't give a dawm. I've found someone that I really love". He said now he pulled Lucy closer to him and kissed her. He even slid his hand down her back and slapped her ass to make Hermione jealous.

" You know what I'm sorry I ever came here". Hermione said in a very depressed and sad way as she walked to the door managing to push Harry and Lucy at the same time. " You know I thought this was going to be a good year I would be spending it with my friends. The people who I helped defeat Voldemort with. The people who I learned magic with. You guys the people who I thought were my friends now I know your not my friends. I'm sorry I ever came here, to Logwarts period I might has well had stayed home. I could've at least pretend I had friends". She said now coming out the door sobbing.

The words that she said left no emotions for Harry, Lavender, and Ron. As for Lucy that was a totally different story. She was mad at what Hermione had said about defeating Voldemort. She was already mad before when Harry called her uncle a bastard but she didn't show these feeling that she had. She held them in and just thought about the day that she would kill them all. 

She then said " I'm sorry to be rude but I need to go now". She said as she now gave Harry a kiss on his forehead and said goodbye to Lavender and Ron. She left them all in a very heated conversation. 

She went up the stairs to her room which she shared with no one. She went inside the door. From when she set foot in her room you could see the smile on her face. She then went over to her phone and started dialing it. 

The voice the answered the phone was the one of grandfathers. " Hello" he said in a normal and mellow tone.

" Grandpa it's me Lucy guess what I have some great news". She said with now a great big smirk on her face. Sh was about to burst out into laughter but something great held it in.

" What the great news honey. Is Potter dead"? The old man said with a very eager voice. "No that would be bad news I want to do it personally." He said now begging to laugh.

" That's funny grandpa but what I was going to tell you is that our plan is now stronger than ever. Everyone hates Hermione so she'll be easy to wipe out and then we can move right in on Harry, I think that we should go ahead with this now–"

" No we are absolutely not going to go ahead with this now. We have to wait till the perfect time when everyone is most vulnerable". He said now trying to put his granddaughter back into perspective.

She hesitated " but grandpa everybody is vulnerable at the moment" she said trying to negotiate with her grandfather.

" Listen I know more about this kind of stuff than you do. And plus your uncle trial is coming next week. We better just wait". He said trying calm down his grandchild. 

" I guess so" she said now giving in. " Alright bye grandpa". She said now pitting down the phone. 

Harry***************************************************

Harry Potter was trying to go to sleep. He could hear Ron and Lavender in the next room. It seemed like Lavender wouldn't stop moaning. He finally went to sleep a dream came to him. It seemed so real.

" What's your name"? Harry asked the girl.

" My name is Lanequa you have a problem with that"? The girl said in a very loud and intimating voice.

' No of course not". Harry said trying not to get into an argument.

At that second a bullet was fired. It hit the little girl. Harry couldn't see who had fired the bullet. He then saw what look like a thousand bludgers, and a really powerful spell come at him at once. He looked up he then saw Hermione standing there.

Harry woke up frantically from his sleep. He has had this dream before. Except this time something was added. This time he saw himself get knocked down and what look as if he had die. But he knew he didn't die. For when he looked up he saw a face. It was the face of the girl wh he once loved Hermione.

" Why am I having dreams of Hermione killing me"? He said to himself dripping in sweat. " I don't think she would do something that bad to me". He froze for a moment thinking. "Then again we did say some pretty mean things to her today". He said as if someone else was in the room. " But everyone of those things we said are justified". He said trying to make himself feel better. 

He then thought about the words Hermione said as she was leaving. She was right they have done a lot together. For the rest of the night he didn't sleep much. He just laid there and thought.

A/N that's it for chapter fifteen. What did you think? Now hit the review button and review. It means a lot to me. I know it was a corny name for the chapter but if I think of a better one I'll change it. I promise to have chapter sixteen, god willing here soon. I'm planing on updating my other fic Prue's Back so this story might take awhile. It's almost finished. From what I'm thinking they'll only be three more chapters of this story.


	16. The Trial

The Trial

  


Lucy and Rashad*****************************************

" Uncle Rashad don't worry it'll be fine". Lucy said trying to comfort her uncle. " A few days ago when I was at Harry and Ron's apartment, I heard Harry said as much as he doesn't like he's going to testify on your behalf because he thinks that he saw Hermione slept with you willingly".

" I don't know why am I'm so worried now. Before I would have swore that I was going to get away with it, but now I think something is going to happen to me". He said now sitting down on the couch

" Nothing is going to happen to you in the morning the police guard will pick you up and escort you to the court house". She said now sitting down next to her uncle. " And even if you do go to jail we'll just appeal". He turned when he heard her say that. " It's not like anything is going to happen to you, you're a Riddle and you know no one can mess with a Riddle". She said with a great sense of pride.

Rashad began to think. He just had a saddened flash back it was off his time in jail. He saw that man raping him. He could still fell he pain he had tried his hardest to hid the bruises and pain. He looked over at his niece she was just sitting there so peacefully. He wondered what was going on he would never tell her what he had experienced. 

He then thought about his brother Tom. He then laugh out loud. He saw his nice look at him.

" What's so funny". She said with great interest.

" Nothing I just remembered something that happen when me and her father were growing up". He said still laughing.

" Will you please tell me". She said showing even more interest than she did before.

" Yeah I'll tell you". He said now about to began. At than moment the telephone began to ring.

Lucy rushed to pick up the phone. When she answered it she head the voice of her grandfather. " Hello grandpa it's me Lucy do you want anything"? She said now sounding a little concern.

" Yes you can do something for me. Get the over here as fast as you can it's urgent". He said.

" What is it dad wants"? He said now getting out of his chair.

" He wants me to get over to his house this instant". She said now putting on her coat.

" Well I'll come with you"?

" !No! You know you're on house arrest". She said.

" So", he said shrugging his shoulders " I don't give a fuck what those people said. " I'm getting out of here".

" No you can't you know the police got this place wired. If I didn't put up a silencing spell around this apartment I wouldn't be talking about all that stuff to you". She said now reasoning to him. " Now sit down and stay here till tomorrow. And I'll see you tomorrow in court". She said as she now walked out his front door. 

Lucy and her grandfather ten minutes later*****************

Lucy walked into her grandfather's house. When she looked around she saw no one and nothing there. Then out of the bathroom her grandfather came. He looked very furious and determined.

" Hi grandpa it's me Lucy". She said trying to make conversation. " It's time". He said very quickly after she finished talking.

" I beg you're pardon"

"You know what I mean". He said getting very angry. " It's time to attack Harry and his friends. We'll do it tomorrow after you're uncles trial". He said now sitting down.

This put a smile on Lucy's face. She had been waiting for this moment since the start of the school year. She could think of those nights when she thought about what it would be like to kill the people who killed her father. This just made her day. " How long after uncle Rashad trial will we wait to attack and kill them"? She said now putting her feet on top of the table.

He pushed her feet from off the table. She gave him a look. " we attack just ten minutes after". They both put on a smile. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Hermione the next morning*********************************

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. The room looked like it had been spinning all through the night. You could hear the curtains knocking hard against the windows. Hermione felt a nasty and bitter taste in her mouth

She got up out of her bed to walk to the bathroom. As she walked in she glanced at a towel. It was Lavender's towel. She must have left it here, Hermione thought to herself. Hermione took her eyes off of it. She couldn't bare to look at it anymore, it brought back feeling of despair that she would do just about anything to let go away.

That wasn't the worst thing, today was Rashad Kelly's trial. She was feeling sort of happy about it. She just wanted it all to be over. She wanted to see him locked behind bars. Away from society, especially from her.

She then thought about Harry as she watched herself in the mirror brushing her teeth in the same pattern, and motion she has always done it. He didn't believe her when she told him she was raped. He thought she was lying, and that she willingly slept with professor Kelly. 

She thought about Lavender how could she think that she'd do something like that to her. And Ron where in the world did e hear that she wanted him in bed. She completely stopped thinking about it, it only made her hate him for saying she said such a thing about her.

She just finished brushing her teeth. She got into the shower very slowly. She had to get ready, the trial would be in only four hours. 

The Trial**********************************************

It was around noon when the squad cars pulled up in front of the court house. In the first one Rashad Kelly sat awaiting for the trial to start. In the second one Hermione Granger was seated in the back surrounded by officers in which she had requested. Everyone quickly gathered in the court house for the start of the trial.

The judge quickly was seated and ready. " Mr Kelly how do you plead on the charges of the rape of Ms. Granger"?

" Not guilty your honor". He said.

" Well then let's begin. Mr Joe please call your first witness to the stand"? The judge said.

" For my first witness I call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand"? He said pointing his fingers to Harry.

Harry got up from his bench and walked to the witness chair. He looked directly at Hermione in the eye. He then turned to look at his new girlfriend Lucy. He saw that she had a very serious and concerned look on her face he wondered a moment, what it was?

" Mr. Potter may please place your hand on this bible". The bailiff said out in the bible right in front of Harry. Harry pt his hand on the bible. " Do you swear to tell the whole truth nothing but the truth so help you God"?he said.

" I do" Harry said sitting down.

" Now Mr. Potter what is your relationship with ms. Granger and Mr. Kelly"?

" I was a student in professor Kelly's class. And I was Ms. Granger ex boyfriend".

" I have heard numerous people say that you saw what was going on with my client Mr. Kelly and Hermione Granger. Is that true"? He said as he continued to pace around the floor.

" Yes" Harry said nervously.

" And may you please tell the court exactly what you saw please"?

" I saw....." Harry started to get a little pale. This wasn't very easy for him to say. " I.. Saw.. I saw my professor Kelly having sex with Hermione in the butt." He said finally.

" How did this made you feel? In fact forget how did it look did it look like Ms. Granger was enjoying it". He said.

" I object to that". Hermione lawyer said. 

" Overrule". The judge said taking a sip of water.

" As I was saying did it look like Ms. Granger was enjoying it"? He said now in a much louder tone. 

" She wasn't making noises or anything but based on what I saw she was smiling". Harry said getting very sad as he turned his attention to Hermione. Who through out his whole testimony kept her head down.

" That is all Mr. Potter. I will like the jury to note that Mr. Potter said she looked like she was enjoying it. He said now going back to his seat.

" Mr. Smith do you wish to cross examine the witness"? The judge said.

" Yes I do your honor and in fact I would like to ask Mr. Potter when you saw what you're teacher and my client doing didn't it make you angry inside"? He said now walking in the direction of the witness stand.

" Yes it did". Harry said now beginning to fidget a little. He wasn't lying. He just felt a little nervous. " I wanted to go in there and stop it. I hated seeing Hermione doing that with that man". Harry said now looking out to her.

" I don't think we can do ths all in a day. I think it's best if we reconvene here tomorrow the same time. In that time Rashad Kelly should be escorted back to his house by the authorities but I am removing his house arrest. When Hermione heard those words it stung like a needle.

As everyone started to leave the court room. She payed her attention to Harry. She saw him leaving with Lucy, Ron, and Lavender. She knew that she was raped, and how Harry believes she wasn't. She felt sorry for him she knew that no questioned he loved her, and what he did back at his apartment was just to make her jealous. She wished that he would just comeback.

Harry hugged Lucy as he walked out of the court room. He turned his head a little and saw Hermione. He saw her looking at him, and how sad she looked. He quickly turned his head from her in an instant. Why am I feeling bad he was saying in his head. She was the one who cheated on me. I just told them what I saw.

Lucy on the other hand was happy. Harry's testimony had gone great and she was excited that it would get her uncle off the hook. She then looked at Harry, Lavender, and Ron. " Um you guys I have to go. I'll catch up with you later". She said 

" Where are you going"? Harry said now holding onto to her a little tighter.

" I Just have to do something real quick. I'll tell you guys about it later alright". She said with a smile on her face as reached over to give Harry a kiss.

" Alright I'll see you later". He said now giving her a kiss on her forehead. He, Ron, and Lavender just continued to walk.

Those stupid idiots Lucy thought to herself as she walked off. She couldn't wait it would all be starting in just a few hours. When stupid Harry and his friends comes back here tonight they're going to die.

She then glanced at her grandfather giving him a signal. It wasn't a everyday single that everyone would notice. The last thing they wanted to do was have people find out that they're related to lord Voldemort and they're last name was Riddle. She was just waiting, waiting for tonight when the battle will begin.

A/N Yes I have finally finished chapter sixteen. This has been a long a draining chapter. I wrote another version of this chapter but didn't like how it was going, so I wrote it over. I can't believe I've actually made it to chapter sixteen. There are only two more chapters left in this story. I don't think chapter seventeen will be up for a while. The reason is what I'm thinking in my head sounds like it's going to be long. So bye please review and get ready for chapter seventeen coming soon. 


	17. The Battle

The Battle

  


It was the middle of the afternoon when Harry Potters phone rang. Harry went towards the phone very quickly and picked it up. " Hello how may I help you". He said.

" Harry it's me Lucy something terrible has happened by the court house I need you, Ron, and Lavender to come down here quickly please hurry". She said sounding very needy. She then look at her grandfather, she had the big smile she always had when she was about to put on a major con.

" Alright Lucy I'll get Ron and Lavender and we'll meet you near the court house in fifteen minutes". Harry said.

Lucy then hung up her cell phone. She looked at her grandfather. " Your brilliant, Lucy, brilliant". He said showing how proud he was of his granddaughter. " Even more brilliant than your father". Her grandfather said now sitting down on the grass fields.

Lucy went over to sit next to grandfather. " Don't worry grandpa we're going tp get them back for what they did to dad in a few minutes". She said now reassuring him." I have one more phone call to make and uncle Rashad meeting us here in an hour. And plus grandpa remember yo took the shield that they gave Harry after defeating dad remember".

" Yes it was funny to see the look on his face when he bent to pick up my book and I knocked him down to pick it up". He said now laughing as a sign that he was feeling better. " You go m make that phone call I'll get things set up". He said now giving his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek. 

Lucy got up from the ground. She quickly dialed the numbers on her cell phone. " Come on Hermione pick up you stupid bitch". She said mumbling.

" !Hello! How may I help you"? Draco Malfoy said as he answered the phone.

Lucy was very shocked to hear who answered the phone. But also kind of relieved. " Malfoy I thought you were going to meet us don here. Is the bitch anywhere she can hear you"?

Draco looked all around the apartment. " Hermione what's taking you so long and where are you"? He said trying to make sure of where he was. 

" I'm in the bathroom Draco. After fifteen minutes ago I need to freshen up. A/N ( If you have an imagination you'll know what they were doing) I'll be ready for our date in ten minutes" Hermione said.

" I didn't know that you were sleeping with the filthy mudblood. You were just to get her to trust you". She said in a very flirtatious and seductive way.

" Shush quiet she will hear us if we talk loud". Draco said trying to quiet Lucy down. " I have gotten her to trust me is it my fault if I screwed her a couple of times on the way". He said

" You've screwed her a lot. I thought I was your girl". She said getting satisfaction out of their little game.

" Come on you act like you and Potter haven't hit the sheets a few times". There was a long and silence. " You haven't well I'm impressed".

" He killed my father I wasn't going to just hit the sheets with him like that". She said now sounding a little offended he would even ask that question. "Just put Hermione on the phone".

" She won't talk to you she can't stand you remember".

" I know just tell her it's Harry. As much as she's mad at him right now she'll come to the phone".

As Draco called Hermione Lucy got ready. She used the spell that she had used to fool Ron and changed her voice to Harry's. She then heard somebody pick up the receiver.

" Harry why are you calling"? She said sounding very surprised.

" What you don't like me anymore. I thought you told me that you still love me". Isn't it true". Lucy has a smile on her face as she was doing this to Hermione.

" Wasn't it just two days ago that you were telling me how much you hate me and how you were with that old skank Lucy". Hermione said getting a little rowdy.

Lucy was not to happen about the comment that Hermione had made about her. She just forgot about it and went on with the plan. " I wanted to tell you that you were right about Lucy she is a bitch". Lucy said now getting disgusted with herself. " You were right I hope you can forgive me and maybe still want to go out with me". 

" Well Harry I'm kind of with Draco now after everyone has abandoned me he of all people has been nice". She said now looking at Malfoy.

Lucy was laughing at Hermione in her head. How could she think that she was actually Harry. " Well do you love him? I love you and that never changed I was just sort of mad. I just hope that you still love me". She said now sounding real desperate.

Hermione paused there for about half a minute. She had longed to hear Harry say those words to her. She didn't care she just wanted to shout back to him. " I love you to Harry". She said getting very happy and excited.

" Well meet me in the park in two minutes". She said in a very convincing way.

" Ok Harry I'll meet you there". She said getting happen as they both hung up the phone. Hermione looked over at Draco who looked kind of sad. " I'm sorry if I miss led you but I love Harry". She said extending her hands to give him a hug.

" It's okay I under stand well I guess it was fun while it lasted". He said to her. After they both exited Hermione's apartment. 

When she got outside Hermione felt very happy. She didn't even get fully dressed she only put on a pair of jeans, her bra and a jacket. She didn't even noticed that Malfoy was following her. When she got into the park she saw Harry, Ron, and Lavender. It was only the back of their heads, but she still knew it was them.

She decided to sneak up on them. She ran swiftly but silently behind them. She grabbed the back of Harry's head " Guess who"? She said as she disguised her voice.

" Lucy will you ever stop playing those games? It's a wonder the way how you can disguise your voice". Harry said as he, Ron and, Lavender turned around. They were surprised to see Hermione standing there. However nobody was as surprised as Hermione who had been stunned since she heard Lucy's name.

" !Oh great! What are you doing here Hermione"? Harry said.

" You just asked me over the phone to come"? Hermione said sounding mildly confused.

" Oh there she goes again lying her ass off. Let's just wait for Lucy". Ron said shooting her a nasty look.

" I'm not lying you called me over here just a few minutes ago" . Hermione said getting very defensive.

It was at that moment they were all hit by a really big spell. It knocked all of them to the ground. They became paralyzed. When they looked up they saw Lucy.

" Oh Lucy can you please get us up from here". Harry said in a clueless.

" You stupid assholes like I'd help any of you after what you did to my father". Lucy said now smiling a great big smile. She then went over to Harry and stepped n his face.

Harry got a little cut on his face and started to bleed. " Lucy I don't know what you're talking about. And what has happened to you". He said surprised.

" Are you so completely dense Potter. Haven't you realized already I'm not really Lucy Carr. I'm really Lucy Riddle". Lucy looked down as their mouths flew open. " Yes that's right I'm lord Voldemort's daughter and you dirty bastardize killed him". She said now stepping on Hermione stomach. But I must say it was fun stringing you all along".

" You stupid looney bitch". Ron said at the top of his lungs.

" How dare you call me that"? Lucy said getting defensive. "At least I'm smart enough to when my friend is calling me". She said giving him a little wink.

Ron looked up at her. " What do you mean by that"?

Lucy used the spell she used to change her voice to Hermione's again. " So who cares she never has to know. I don't want marriage. I just want you and me in the bed fucking. It doesn't even have to be a bed I'm fine with counters, car, anything". She said now changing to her regular voice and laughing.

" So Hermione was telling the truth, she didn't leave me that message it was you". Ron said trying to point his finger". But Why Lucy"? 

" How could you even ask me that question"? Lucy said going towards Lavender. " My father is dead because of you. You know what I'm not even going to say a word. Here are two people who hate your guts more than anything my grandfather-"

" Remember me Potter I stole your bag right before September you son of a bitch"?

Harry looked up at the man. He was absolutely shock to see him. In his mind he had pretty much forgotten about it. But as he saw the man he remembered.

" And don't let me forget my uncle Rashad". Lucy said smiling. She then saw Hermione's face get more terrified. She knew that Hermione feared her uncle a lot. And she was willing to use it too every bit of her advantage.

" What's wrong Hermione you miss the action". He had now smiling. " Uh it's to bad your little boyfriend over there didn't believe you when you told him you were raped". He said looking over towards Harry. "Well I didn't set out do it, it's just that your destiny says that you and Harry were suppose to have a child together and this child was destined to be the end of all evil. I couldn't allow that could I? So I found this drink that could stop Ms. Granger from having her first child. You'll still have children though just not with Harry".

" You shouldn't make promises like that to her. She won't live to have any children. None of them will". Said Lucy's grandfather . "You killed my son now you must die. Lucy take the rest of them into that corner while I take Potter and finish him off myself".

" That's not fair grandpa, you said I'd get to kill Harry". She said giving her grandfather a great big smile.

" Alright but at least let me drop him into the window". As he said this Harry looked at him in a nervous way. Lucy's grandfather picked up Harry. " I'm gonna have fun doing this". He took Harry, who then smashed into a glass window. When Harry looked up he saw a girl.

" Who the hell are you"? The girl said sitting down on the floor playing with a doll.

" Who am I? Who are you and what are you doing in an abandon ware house"?

" I live here". She said now getting up and standing directly in front of him.

" What's your name and can you please call someone I'm bleeding".

" Do I look like a give a dawm"?

" Well then I suggest you get out of here if you don't want to get killed. What's your name anyway"?

" My name Leniqua why you asking me all this questions and have to be all up in my business for"?

Harry then got a major flash in his mind. This was the exact same conversation he had been dreaming about a little while ago. That would mean that the girl was going to get shot. M harry immediately grabbed her by the arm. He was scared to hear a voice.

" Hello Harry what are you doing up get back down on the floor"? She said now yelling at him. " Oh I'm sorry would you like it better if I was Hermione. Lucy then muttered a spell that transformed her body to looking like Hermione's

Another memory flashed into Harry's mind at the time. He remembered his dream where he had seen Hermione standing there with a gun. " You dirty bitch".

Harry was the shot at. He went out cold and was bleeding on the floor. Lucy cheered on.

A/N That' sit for chapter seventeen. There is only on chapter left. I know that Voldemort's father was a muggle who abandoned his son at a young age. So if this is confusing it will all be answered in chapter eighteen. Stay tuned I hope to have chapter eighteen up soon/. Please review

JAMAICANBOY


	18. The End

A/N Hi I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I just had a lot of stuff to do and lost track of time. So here it is chapter 18

The End

It was a strange day as Harry awoke. He looked around the room and was shocked by the unfirmilar surroundings. Harry looked until he saw a face and was shock to see who was sitting by his bedside. It was Ginny. The young girl had turned into a human. 

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her upper chest. She was just sitting there with her red hair blowing into the wind. " Hey Harry", she said as she pat her hands on his back. " I'm glad to see that you're alright".

" Where am I? He asked her as he again observed his surroundings.

" Your at St. Mungo's and so are Lavender, Ron, and Hermione". She said answering his question. " Ron, Lavender, and Hermione are all being released".

Harry then looked over at his door way Ron and Lavender were just coming into his room " Hi Harry how are you feeling"? Lavender asked with deep concern.

" I'm a little shaky but besides that I'm fine. The only thing that has gotten me feeling so bad about myself was what happen with Hermione. We accused of a lot of stuff and when she told us it wasn't true, we didn't believe her". He said as he looked down at his sheets in shame

" Yeah I'm sorry about that too " Ron said now looking and seeing Hermione pass the door. Ron ran to the door to stop her from going any further.

When he grabbed her she looked furious. " Get your hands off of me now". She yelled kneeing him in his balls.

Ron yelled out a little cry. " Hermione we just wanted to tell you that we're all sorry about what we put you threw and hope that you can forgive us".

" Yeah Hermione I'm sorry too". Lavender said now walking over towards her and Ron. " How in the world could I ever be so stupid to believe that one of my best friends would ever betray me like that". 

" Yeah and I'm sorry for everything else especially not believing you about the rape". Harry said as the first time in a long time he looked Hermione in the eye.

Hermione stared at them with amazement. " Sorry, sorry, SORRY, that all you have to say', she said trying to hold bak the tears forming in her eyes. " After everything you put me through this year" 

" But-"

" But nothing Lavender. I thought that you were all my friends and since this all started happening I was praying evert night that you would forgive me. See that I was telling the truth all along-"

" Hermione maybe you should just forgive them " Ginny said.

" You know what Ginny you have always wanted Harry now here's your chance to give him a little something like that whore Lucy Carr did, oh my mistake Lucy Riddle". She knew those words hurt the others like a needle but she didn't care. " but now I realized that I was the fool to even want you back as friends if you would even think I would do thinks like that". She said as she was now leaving. 

Ron felt bad about what they had all done to Hermione. But he believed that Hermione had no right to say what she said to his sister. " You know what Hermione there was one thing that Lucy said that was right on the phone when she was using your voice you will doing with anyone that's why you did it with that user Malfoy". Those words stung Hermione, but she walked off like she never heard them at all.

" That was a little harsh". Lavender said now getting a little shaky.

" She had no right saying what she said about Ginny", he said going towards harry's bed. " She acts like she was the only one that got used, Lucy ,her grandfather, and uncle played all of us". He said now taking out a chocolate frog.

" It's alright Ron she's just a little mad. You'll see by next week we'll al be friends again".

" Yeah and Harry and her are going to get back together". Harry looked at Lavender very shocked at what she had just said. 

" I just hope that she doesn't do anything crazy". Ginny said as she played with her hair a little. " we all know how crazy Hermione can get when she's upset".

" How are Lucy her uncle and grandfather"? Harry said as he rubbed hit scar that was throbbing with pain. 

" Lucy was the only one that live". Harry looked up. He couldn't believe what a fool he was for ever dating her. " But– she's in azkaban serving a ten year sentence". Lavender said as she played with her hair.

" There's one thing I don't understand". Ginny said as she stood up. "You kill voldemorts father the night before, right". They all nodded. " Wasn't his father a muggle that abandon his mother when she told him she was a witch".

" That's something I can explain", said a mysterious yet familiar voice. They all looked over to the door they were shock to see that it was Albus Dumbeldore. Who was their headmaster at Hogwarts.

" Dumbeldore– hi", Lavender said with excitement.

" Hi, Ms .Brown", while he gave her a tap on the back. "How are all of you"? He said looking at them all. " You feeling alright Harry". Said Dumbeldore.

" Yeah you said you could tell us about Voldemorts father", harry said anxious.

"Oh yeah well like muggles Tom's mother did a lot of bed hopping and it wasn't until he was plotting to killed all muggle born witches did he find his true father", said Dumbeldore. " So I bet your ready for your second year".

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this hospital maybe we will be friends again soon".

The next week Harry was released from the hospital. The gang (excluding Hermione) went to the Burrow. Harry was kind of sad he missed Hermione all and so did the rest of them.

The End

A/N I'm sorry it took me so long with this chapter I was finished it a long time ago but there was family emergency in which I was not able to update it. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. There will be a sequel which will nit be up until sometime between October and December. There is one scoop that I will give out and that is someone will get pregnant. Please review and I'd like to thank anyone that reviewed


End file.
